Of Ghostly Teens and Magic Things
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: Their parents got them. They got them. They cut them apart. Dumbledore rescues them, but what next? How will they cope? Disclaimer for full story: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. I put an OC as HP character. Sue me. OC isn't a DP one. Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, chapter one. Originally I was gonna skip past the dissection itself, but I decided not to. Hope you like it! This chapter is centered on DP, but most of them probably won't be.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sitting on the edge of a cliff, in a rare moment of peace, Danny and Jamie chatted nonchalantly, watching the sunset. No fighting, no flying for their supposed afterlives, no...

Out of nowhere, Danny stopped talking, midsentence. He winced as something hit his arm. Looking down, he blanched.

A dart.

Something flew at Jamie as she looked at him in concern as he started to fall over backwards, passing out. She looked down at her arm.

Another dart.

A cry of joy.

"We got 'em, Mads! Shade and Phantom!" Their father.

Then, Jamie fell backwards, a wave of unexplained fatigue washing over her, then she felt as though she was drowning in darkness, falling down, down, down...

* * *

When she woke, she looked around for a moment, disoriented. Then she remembered and started to strain against her bonds, terrified of what was to come.

She looked down at herself and saw that she was strapped with steel bands to a table. A dissection table. She strained even more, trying to melt the bonds off, but they were heatproof, too, apparently. Beside her, Danny was straining as soon as he woke, trying to freeze his way out, with as little success.

Then, their parents came in. They pulled on their gloves, latex snapping ominously. Then the questioning began.

"We've taken your vitals. Why are you warm? Why do you have heartbeats? Why are you breathing?" demanded Maddie.

"We don't know," Danny lied.

"Of course you know. You're just lying, like every other filthy ghost," spat Maddie, slamming a hand onto a black button with a yellow lightning bolt on it.

The effect was immediate. Electricity coursed through their bodies, causing them to strain against their bonds, trying to get away from it, yelling in pain.

Then the shock ended, and they panted for breath, looking fearfully at their parents.

"I suppose we'll never get you to talk. So we'll just have to find out for ourselves," said Maddie, turning away and choosing a scalpel for herself and her husband.

Jamie's eyes widened. "You don't want to do this!" she shouted.

"You don't know what you're doing!" added Danny.

"Ooh! I want to dissect Shade!" said Jack excitedly.

"Sure, Jack. I'll dissect Phantom," replied Maddie, handing him a scalpel. Then she turned to the twins. "And we know _exactly _what we're doing, ghosts. Getting rid of a couple of public enemies and finding out what makes them tick."

Desperately, Jamie tried to change back, to show them exactly what they were about to do, but before she could, a needle plunged into her arm and she was forced to relax as the slight tranquilizer took effect quickly. She searched for the warmth that was her human form, but she couldn't find it. It didn't seem to be there.

She stared up at her father fearfully, terrified, as he brandished a scalpel happily.

"Not asleep yet... more?" asked Maddie, sounding far-off.

"No... can't move anyway," replied Jack.

A scalpel was lowered and she screamed as it cut into her, slicing her open in an autopsy Y-cut. As she felt flesh being torn aside, she screamed in agony. Flesh was moved and shifted to give her parents a clear view of her insides.

A brief reprieve as the sound of pen on paper was nearly drowned out by her own hoarse breathing as she fought for control, fought to reveal herself, anything to end it. Her parents talked again.

"Breathing... heartbeat... bone structure," said Maddie.

"New information... lungs, heart... exciting," said Jack.

Jamie listened to her own hoarse breaths and her brother's ragged breathing, willing herself to change back. And failing. She heard the portal hiss open and closed. Her ghost sense went off, and she forced her eyes open.

The Box Ghost was staring down, from them, to the scalpels, to their parents, eyes wide. His horrified gaze locked with her pain-filled and exhausted eyes. Then, he turned and fled back through the portal, probably to run his mouth off. Maybe someone could get them out of this mess...

Then her eyes closed again. Their parents returned and started to cut them again. Ectoplasm and blood splashed into her mouth and she choked on the salty taste of her blood and the sour tang of ectoplasm. She spat it out and then shrieked as a hand started to prod around inside of her, feeling foreign and painful among all the things that were actually supposed to be there, with a hand not being one of them. She screamed and shrieked as Jack found her ghostly core and poked it, yelping as it burned him.

"Mads... cores! Shade's is hot!"

"Phantom's... freezing cold!"

She flinched and screamed yet again as more flesh was torn aside and the analysis resumed.

* * *

Word spread fast in the Ghost Zone.

Sir Nicholas flew to Dumbledore's office in a hurry. He had never been more thankful that he had already told Dumbledore of Shade and Phantom, or that he knew that they had magic and were important individuals in ghost society. Perhaps he could prevent them from having to endure the horrible fate any further than he could prevent. As he flew through the final wall, he burst out,

"Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore looked up and stood quickly when he saw the dismay and horror on the ghost's features.

As Sir Nicholas relayed the event to him, he strode over to Fawkes and a look of horror and urgency took over his expression. He told Fawkes to deliver a message to Mrs. Weasley, telling her to prepare for two critically injured children, knowing that she would do so with the smallest number of questions and in the least amount of time.

"Where?" he asked.

"Amity Park. Fentonworks. Can you get them out of there, Dumbledore?" he asked.

"With luck."

He Flooed to Grimmauld and then Apparated to Fentonworks, thinking of the birth of the triplets all the while. Harry, Danny, and Jamie. They would meet again now, but under horrible circumstances. Maybe Harry could help to comfort them and help them deal with it. If they still lived. He quickly went into the basement, wincing at the screams and yells clearly audible through the nearly soundproof walls of the lab.

* * *

Jamie gasped for breath as another brief reprieve was provided by Jack and Maddie's note taking. It had been hours since the Box Ghost came. Then, she realized that she had just regained control of her ectoplasmic powers. That meant that her body would use them again when she had gone back into pain mode. She couldn't speak for breathlessness and pain, but there was no time to change back. Her parents had just started examining her again, moving things around, looking.

She screeched and glowed with an intense, burning light, and the lab shook as Danny let loose his Ghostly Wail in his agony. Their parents stumbled back, providing another reprieve, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Footsteps came down the steps. Two rays of red light came from the stairway and hit their parents, causing them to go unconscious. Jamie looked dazedly. At this point, blood loss and pain had long since robbed her of her senses and the majority of her interaction with the world. An old man with long hair and a long beard wearing lilac robes hurried down the steps.

He came over to them, but all Jamie registered was that someone had approached them again. He spotted her staring fearfully and looked slightly surprised that she was conscious.

"N-no more," she whimpered. She closed her eyes. "No more. Please."

She felt her hand grabbed and then she was being squeezed from all sides. She bit back a cry of pain as the sensation aggravated her injuries, and she felt her brother flinch.

Then they got to wherever they were going as the feeling ended and they were lowered onto something soft. She forced her eyes open as she heard a gasp and a voice.

"Dumbledore, what-?"

"I will explain later. For now, help me heal them, Molly. They need it. Now."

The woman nodded and pointed a stick at her. Suddenly, bandages wrapped themselves around her and she felt cleansed of halfa blood. She stared uncomprehendingly at them with glazed, unfocused, pain-filled eyes, close to loosing consciousness.

"Their awake? That happened to them and they're still _awake?_" said the woman, distraught.

"So it seems. I can't imagine why. It is cruel, but it happened. All we can do now is help them recover."

Jamie had had enough by now. Too much strangeness. Too much pain. Too much horror. She shut her eyes again and let the darkness take her.

* * *

**Right. I've set the scene. What do you think? Good? Bad? It will be less DP-centric in the future. Hopefully a little more focused on HP than most of my other stories, but certainly more centric than this. Advice on angst is much appreciated, because angst is not my best. Hope you liked it! R&R! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Let me know if I did the emotions well or if they were horrible. Hope you likey! Oh, and yay for snow days!**

**"English"**

_**"Feuglacian"**_

* * *

Chapter 2

When she woke back up, she felt much better than before. Her insides, disturbingly enough, still felt a little loose and slightly in the wrong places, but the cut had nearly healed. What? How? She twisted her head around, wincing, to spot her brother, who was lying in a bed near her, breathing softly and evenly, in stark contrast to the last time she had listened, when he had been breathing hoarsely and raggedly. Someone came in and she turned her head again to look over.

The woman from before was back. Her gaze soft and kind, she approached as Danny woke up.

"Are you all right? Does it still hurt anywhere? Does everything feel in place?" she asked, sounding worried.

Jamie sighed softly as she felt her ghost powers heal the remainder of her wound. Then she noticed she was in human form. How long had they been out of it? "I'm fine. It still hurts a little, and some of my insides still feel loose and out of place," she said, unsure why she trusted this woman but knowing that she did, much more than her parents. "How long were we out?"

"Two days. I was quite surprised when your appearance changed. If you are okay with it, I will bring Dumbledore in. I'm sure you have questions, yes?"

Jamie turned to her brother, who was sitting up. Imitating him, she asked, _"Should we?"_

Danny nodded. _"Yes."_

Jamie turned back to the confused adult. "Okay."

She nodded and turned to go get the man, who they presumed was Dumbledore. When she returned, they both sat in nearby chairs.

"First of all, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is Molly Weasley, who will take care of you for as long as you remain here." As a demonstration, he took out a stick, which, if he was telling the truth, must be a wand. He pointed it up, said something that sounded odd, and birds flew out of the end and settled in various places, then vanished.

"Wow," murmured Jamie.

"Have you ever done something, and you didn't know how? Something when you were upset or angry?"

"Besides the ghost powers? Sometimes," replied Danny hesitantly. He thought of the many times in Amity or around his parents with an oddly detached feeling.

"That's because you have magic, too. The people who you believe to be your parents are not actually your parents. You are not twins. You are two in a set of three. The third is Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

"We have magic, too? I suppose that would explain a lot," said Jamie. "Wait... the Boy Who Lived? What? And where are our parents?"

Dumbledore bowed his head. "Your real parents do not live. They were killed by an evil man called Voldemort. Your brother lives, though. Voldemort tried to kill him too, with a potent curse called the Killing Curse. It kills whoever it touches, except your brother. Your parents died to save him, and so protected him from the curse. That is the power of Love. The curse rebounded and ripped Voldemort from his body. However, last year, he came back. Your brother is destined to kill him."

Jamie and Danny exchanged glances. Trying to ease the slight tension, Jamie joked, "What is it with... what's our last name? Potter? Anyway, our particular set of triplets and the demise of evil overlords?"

Looking curious, Dumbledore asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Are you familiar with Pariah Dark?" asked Danny.

He nodded.

"That's him. He was back... for a few days," said Danny.

"And then?"

"And then... me and Danny worked together with some other ghosts to defeat him," said Jamie.

"Ah. Well, I must go soon. Only one more thing to ask. Will you attend Hogwarts? Your brother goes there."

They nodded.

"Excellent. Goodbye. I have business to take care of, I'm afraid. Harry will be here not long from now. You will be able to meet him then," said Dumbledore.

* * *

**Okay, much shorter this time and still pretty DP-centric. Harry will arrive soon. I promise. Well, hope you liked it! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Let me know if I did the emotions well or if they were horrible. Hope you likey! Oh, and yay for snow days!**

**"English"**

_**"Feuglacian"**_

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day, Danny and Jamie both got up and walked around. Mrs. Weasley, trying to come up with multiple ways to help them and check for damage, asked them to change to ghost. Shifting uncomfortably, they did, just as Hermione and the Weasleys walked in, to multiple gasps.

They whirled around and scowled. Way too many people knew. Nothing was wrong with their ghost forms, as they'd told Mrs. Weasley, and now their secret was out further. Once they got to Hogwarts, they were determined that their secret would get out no further. This was quite bad enough, as they sat down for a lengthy Q&A, in which the details of why they were here were _not _touched upon.

They frowned, going up the stairs and away.

* * *

A few days later, along with a thrash-around nightmare for each night they stayed, Harry got there. He came into the room where Hermione was talking with Ron and Danny and Jamie were talking in their own language, to occasional odd looks. Danny himself had gotten odd looks when he was exposed to the rest of the household. Apparently, he looked like Harry. When she looked up, Jamie could see the resemblence.

_"He really does look like you, Danny," _she told Danny. He nodded, looking a little thrown off by this fact. Harry jumped and looked at them, surprised.

Then Hermione jumped up and rushed over, talking at a million miles a minute.

"HARRY! Ron, Harry's here! We didn't hear you get here! How are you? Have you been furious at us? I know you must have, we were so unhelpful, but Dumbledore wouldn't let us tell you anything, and you've got to tell us about the dementors! When we heard... and the Ministry hearing... I looked it up, if they abide by their own laws they simply can't expel you, there's an exception in the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Sorcery about life-threatening situations-"

"Let him breathe, Hermione," grinned Ron, shutting the door as Harry came in. "Maybe you can introduce Danny and Jamie."

"Oh, of course! Harry, this is Danny and Jamie. Either they or Mrs. Weasley will tell you why they're here, I'm not clear on it, but whatever it is it's absolutely horrible, they won't talk about it if they have a choice-"

Danny broke in to her chatter. "While that is one thing we won't talk about, Hermione, we can speak for ourselves. I'm Danny Fenton. This is my sister, Jamie."

"Hello, Harry," said Jamie.

Then a white owl fluttered down from the top of a wardrobe and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig!"

The owl clicked her beak and nibbled his ear as Harry stoked her.

"She's been pecking us half to death since she brought your last letters, look-"

He showed Harry the index finger of his right hand, which sported a half-healed but clearly deep cut.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said. "Sorry about that, but I wanted answers, you know..."

"We wanted to give them to you, but Dumbledore-" started Ron.

"Made you swear not to. Hermione already told me," finished Harry.

"He seemed to think it was best. Dumbledore, I mean," said Hermione.

"Right."

"I think he thought you were safest with the Muggles-" Ron began.

"Yeah? Any of you been attacked by dementors this summer?"

"Well, no. But that's why you were being tailed by members of the Order."

"Didn't work that well, though, did it? Had to look after myself anyway," Harry said, starting to sound angry.

"Dumbledore was so angry. We saw him. When he found out Mundungus left before his shift ended, it was scary. I've only seen him like that twice, and the other was when he came back from wherever he got Danny and Jamie."

They both shuddered and tensed, glancing around in irrational fear at the reminder of that particular ordeal. They were ignored. They just listened to the trio argue, and, before long, Harry was shouting angrily.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE! YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO HAVE EVER DONE AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH OF YOU FROM THE DEMENTORS? WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND BLAST-ENDED SKREWTS AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK _AND _ESCAPED FROM HIM? ME!"

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING?

"Harry, we really did want to, we-" began Hermione.

"CAN'T OF WANTED IT THAT MUCH, OR YOU WOULD'VE TOLD ME, BUT_ DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR_-"

"Well, he did-"

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, SCROUNGING NEWSPAPERS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON-"

"We wanted to-"

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING PLENTY OF FUN, ALL HOLED UP TOGETHER-"

"No, honest-"

"Harry, we're really sorry!" said Hermione desperately, starting to cry. "You're completely right, Harry, I'd be furious if I were you!"

Harry glared at her, calming down slightly, then demanded, "What is this place anyway?"

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Is anyone going to bother to tell me what the Order-"

"It's a secret society. Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the group that fights You-Know-Who."

"Who's in it?"

"Quite a few people. We've met about twenty, but there are probably more."

Harry glared at them. "Well?"

"Er," said Ron. "Well what?"

"_Voldemort! _What's happening? What's he up to? What's being done to stop him from doing it?"

"We've _told _you, we're not allowed at the meetings. We only have a general idea."

"Fred and George have invented Extendable Ears, and, well, Jamie and Danny have their own ways of getting information."

"We'll explain later," piped up Jamie.

"Extendable-?"

"Ears, yeah. Only Mum found out and went crazy, so we had to stop using them. Some are recruiting, some are keeping tabs on known Death Eaters, and some are standing guard over... something."

"If you haven't been in the meetings, what have you been doing? You said you'd been busy."

"We were. We've been cleaning, this place has been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding. We're cleaning up the drawing room tomo- ARGH!"

Fred and George had suddenly popped out of nowhere and startled Danny and Jamie, causing them to jump to their feet. The Weasley twins were each holding a long, fleshy string.

"We're using the Extendable Ears. Want to help out gathering info, Danny, Jamie?"

"With pleasure," Danny grinned, vanishing, followed by Jamie.

"What?" said Harry, confused.

"Sorry, Harry. They have special abilities - which include invisibility. It's rather helpful in these cases."

Harry nodded, satisfied for now. Fred held up one Extendable, while George held the other. But then Ginny came in and told them there would be no snooping here.

"They've Imperturbed the door. Danny and Jamie can't relay info either - it's been ghostproofed too."

"Ghostproofed? What's that got to do with anything?" asked Harry.

"Well, it repels ghosts. They're coming up, they'll explain. Mum said she had something to tell you later, by the way. She told me earlier. She didn't say what."

Harry only looked confused for a moment. Then, the ghostly twins came in, phasing through the door. They scowled.

"Why'd you tell him? A secret is meant to be a secret. That's why it's called a secret," Danny complained.

"How'd you-"

"Apparently, not all of it. Me and Jamie aren't all human. We are half ghost." With that, they changed in unison.

Harry's jaw dropped as the transformation took place. "What?"

"I told you. Half ghost. Half alive. And all those ghost powers that come with it, too," said Danny. "Anyway, Ginny told you, but I'm saying it anyway. They've ghostproofed the room. Don't know how, but they did."

Fred frowned. "Shame. I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape's here?"

"Yep. Never stays for dinner, luckily."

Harry frowned.

Later, when Snape left, and some other people entered, Tonks tripped over the troll's leg umbrella stand and woke up the portrait. Danny and Jamie clamped their hands over their ears. Ghost hearing was not always a good thing.

Then Sirius came in and shut the curtains angrily. Then he turned to Harry.

"Hello, Harry," he said grimly. "I see you've met my mother."

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the horrible reveal scenes, mine always seem to suck, but the secret-keeping doesn't tend to be my favorite part of a crossover story. I like the interaction best, with or without the secret. Anyway, longish chapter, hope you like. Bye! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Sorry this took so long, I decided to figure out how to make a ghost think differently from a human and I also tried to figure out some ghostly customs (obviously) so that took a while... yeah. And I wanted to get out the chapters for A Hidden World, which I haven't updated in forever. Next stop, The Tridemi Tournament!**

**"English"**

_**"Feuglacian"**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry stared at Sirius, and said, "Your-"

"My dear old mum, yeah."

Danny and Jamie phased through to the kitchen, already knowing this. They waited while Harry, Sirius, and some others filtered in, watching as Bill hastened to clear away the remaining scrolls. Jamie caught a glimpse of a building plan before Tonks, wanting to help, accidentally knocked a candle over and then it was cleared away before she could get a better look.

"Sit down, Harry," said Sirius. "You've met Mundungus, haven't you?"

The thing that looked like a large pile of rags snored for a second, then jerked awake.

"Some'n say m' name?" Mundungus mumbled. "I 'gree with Sirius..."

He raised a grimy hand into the air as if voting on something. Ginny giggled.

"Meeting's over, Dung. Harry's here," said Sirius, as they sat around the table.

"Eh? Oh," said Mundungus, peering at Harry. "You all right, 'arry?"

"Yeah," he said.

Mungdungus fumbled nervously as he brought out a pipe and lit it. Danny and Jamie coughed - as they were unlucky enough to be sitting next to him, they were near enough to the cloud to be heavily assaulted by the odor of the pipe.

"Do _not _smoke that thing in the kitchen, Mungdungus!" called Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry," he said as he stowed it away, but the smell lingered in the air.

Later, as Fred and George helped Mrs. Weasley bring in the dinner, she yelled, "No! Just carry them!"

Jamie and Danny jumped and looked up, going intangible on instinct. Harry, Sirius, and Mungdungus looked up a split second later and dived away from the table. Fred and George had made a flagon of butterbeer, a large cauldron of stew, and a wooden breadboard, along with a knife, to hurtle through the air toward the table. Danny's and Jamie's eyes were fixed on the knife. As it seemed to approach them, they both gave a quiet cry and, despite knowing they were intangible and unable to be pierced with the knife, leaped back.

Jamie's eyes had lost focus as she became lost in a flashback.

_Jack was standing over her. A scalpel, sharp as a knife, was held in one hand, steadily approaching her as he grimly stared in anticipation._

"Jamie! Danny! Snap out of it!"

She shook herself and straightened up, feeling her brother doing the same, then blushing in embarrassment. Harry, the only one who had not already seen this happen, was staring curiously. Mrs. Weasley, the one who had spoken to snap them out of it, was scolding the Weasley twins for their carelessness. They were looking slightly embarrassed themselves.

"Sorry, Jamie, Danny," they said to the other set of twins. They nodded, slightly dazedly.

All of the younger group was looking curiously, because, though only Harry had not seen this before, none but the Order knew why.

Mrs. Weasley, as she continued to rant, slammed down a fresh flagon of butterbeer before she mentioned Percy and suddenly stopped talking.

"Let's eat," Bill said quickly.

"It looks wonderful, Molly," said Lupin.

For a few minutes there was silence but for the clinks of silverware and plates. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Sirius and said, "I've been meaning to tell you, something's trapped in a desk in the drawing room upstairs. I think it's a boggart, but it could be something worse, so I think Alastor should have a look at it before we go take care of it." He nodded.

"There's a terrible infestation of doxies in there, too," added Mrs. Weasley. "I thought we ought to take care of those tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," said Sirius sarcastically.

Nearby, Tonks was making weird shaped noses again. After a while, Ginny and Hermione started to request some, with Tonks obliging cheerfully.

"Do that one like a pig snout!" said Jamie, smiling, but still a little tense.

Tonks concentrated and Jamie laughed as her nose morphed into one quite a bit like a pig's snout. She noticed that Harry had a funny look on his face, like it reminded him of something or someone. Odd.

The meal went on like that, fairly uneventfully, until after the meal, when Harry was allowed to ask questions with all but Ginny present.

* * *

**This is an admittedly abrupt ending, but I have some other stories that I want to put up after I update The Tridemi Tournament. Bye! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm ba-ack! I'm really, really sorry for the wait without good excuse. So I will not delay, chapter five!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Sirius spoke as soon as Ginny had been dismissed. "Okay, Harry... what do you want to know?"

Harry took a deep breath and said, all at once, "Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news, and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything."

"There haven't been any suspicious deaths yet, actually. Not as far as we know," said Sirius. "And we know quite a bit."

"More than he thinks we know, anyway," put in Lupin.

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry asked.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself at the moment," answered Sirius. "His comeback didn't quite go the way it was supposed to. Nobody was supposed to know. All the witnesses were supposed to either be his followers or be dead."

"But you got out before that plan could get wrapped up. And then, the first thing you did was make sure the last person he wanted to have that knowledge knew about it," continued Lupin.

"Because of that, Dumbledore, the only one Voldemort was ever scared of, was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned," finished Sirius.

"So what's the Order been doing?" asked Harry, looking around.

"Trying as hard as we can to make sure You-Know-Who can't carry out his plans," said Bill.

Jamie, making her first motion in a while, shook her head sadly at the fear of saying Voldemort's name. Danny and herself weren't afraid to even say their evil future selves' names, and they caused the Apocalypse in another timeline.

And so the explanation went on. After a while, Mrs. Weasley stopped it just as it got interesting, talking about a weapon that Voldemort was after.

When they went upstairs, following Mrs. Weasley, she turned and said, "I want you all to go straight to bed, no talking. Hermione, Jamie, I expect Ginny's asleep, so try not to wake her when you go to bed, okay?" They nodded. "Good. Good night to you all - we have a busy day tomorrow."

Ginny listened for a while as Hermione and Jamie what was said, and for a while they pondered what the weapon could be.

"It could be a weapon for painful death," suggested Ginny.

"No, they have Crucio for pain. What about a weapon that kills a lot of people at once?" wondered Hermione.

"Maybe. But you know as well as I do that knowledge could be a weapon unto itself, if one has the time to spare to gather it. Maybe it's the knowledge of something."

"Maybe."

Then, a glowing figure swooping _through _the window caught their attention. Jamie smiled happily, for the first time in a while. "Iria!"**(1)**

The familiar let out a call and swooped toward Jamie, settling on her shoulder and nipping her affectionately, then sat up suddenly as a happy call from her brother sounded from the boys' room. Looks like they both had their familiars back. "Where were you?"

Telepathically communicating, through memories, as the two often did, Iria showed her a picture of a cage where apparently the pair of familiars had been trapped until Anli **(2)**, Danny's familiar, had had enough and the pair built up enough energy to burst out and find them. She nodded. "I'm glad you found us, Iria. Are you and Anli okay?"

Iria ruffled her feathers and nodded. Then she gestured to the other two, who were staring, confused.

"Oh, sorry. This is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, two of my new friends. Hermione, Ginny, this is Iria, my sparrow familiar." Then she turned back to Iria and whispered, "You know what happened, right?"

Iria nipped her gently again and gave a quiet chirp of confirmation. She knew. She flew up a little and brushed her wing up against Jamie's chest. Jamie shivered and fingered her ice ring, praying for the suppression of emotions that the ring helped to provide. She did not want to show weakness now. She nearly smiled, remembering the many, many times that Jazz had attempted to get rid of the rings that she and Danny both had, insisting that suppressing emotions wasn't healthy. They ignored her, of course.

They nodded at her, still looking wrong-footed. Jamie supposed that familiars were hardly a traditional part of wizarding culture, especially avian familiars that phased through walls and glowed green.

Jamie laid back and stroked Iria until she fell asleep, the sparrow wriggling out from under her now-limp hand to settle on top of a wardrobe to rest, well out of Crookshanks' reach. Jamie settled, calmed slightly by the familiar's presence. The two pairs of eyes, one violet, glowing with supernatural light and the other blue, glowing with life, closed as one to rest. Both dreamed the same dream, from two different points of view. **(A/N This is just something I imagine would happen with familiars; I think that they would have a sort of connection)**

**In the dream**

_Jamie opened her eyes as she woke from unconsciousness, then began to panic and strain. It was happening again. She stared in terror as the scalpel was again lowered to her skin, as the button was again pushed to unleash volts and volts of electricity throughout her body, as her flesh was pulled from bone. She screamed herself hoarse and she noticed something not there the first time: A seal on the Ghost Portal and the pair of caged familiars waiting their turn. She tried to thrash, but her movements were restrained by bars of heatproof steel, and she stared in horrified fright as the scalpel was lowered yet again, ready to cut her open, cause her pain…_

**Out of the dream**

"Jamie!" hissed Hermione as she shook the girl from her sleep. "Jamie, wake up! It's just a nightmare, whatever it is, it's not real!"

Iria woke up with a sharp _chree _of distress and a wing flap that brought her up through the ceiling, before she swooped down and chirped a gentle _quee,_ trying to wake Jamie up, nipping her a little. Jamie's eyes flew open as she woke from her dream and nearly screamed in fright, eyes wide with distress, sitting bolt upright. In another room, they heard a loud eagle call from the boys' room as Danny apparently startled his familiar awake with a nightmare. Jamie stroked her startled sparrow gently, calming her, and fingering her ice ring again, feeling the cool calm begin to envelope her and do its job.

Symbolic metals, gems, and the like, are spiritual things, so they affected spirits far more strongly than humans, and that went for half-ghosts too. That meant that they actually worked, which is why she and her brother bothered with the charms.

"Jamie?" Hermione asked hesitantly. "Are you... all right?"

Jamie calmed herself and nodded, knowing perfectly well that she wasn't fooling her one bit. Ginny was sitting up and staring. After a while, Jamie couldn't take the motionless silence anymore and lay back down to go back to an uneasy sleep. Creaks in the other parts of the room, along with slowed breaths and hearts, told her that the others were doing the same, falling asleep quickly. She lay there, watching as Iria flew up to her perch and fell asleep herself, before eventually, she, too, succumbed to the tempting darkness.

* * *

**All right then. Not my best, sure, but still okay. R&R! Bye!**


End file.
